1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a rotatable universal serial bus (USB) connector; in particular, to a rotatable USB connector compatible with USB 3.0 standards.
2. Description of Related Art
The standard USB Micro-B connector is widely implemented on hand held devices because of thinner structural profile. USB 3.0 connectors are backward compatible with USB 2.0 in most connector types. However, a USB 3.0 Micro-B connector comprises a USB 2.0 Micro-B connector and an additional set of pins aligned thereto.
The conventional USB 3.0 Micro-B connector is a one-piece structure. In other words, the USB 2.0 Micro-B connector and the additional pin set are permanently interconnected so the USB 2.0 Micro-B connector cannot be singled out and used independently if needed.